The Way It's Supposed to End
by niajowx3
Summary: Massington x3! Massie's life was ALMOST perfect... R&R and i'll give you a fudgsicle! xox, nia :P


**Hope you like. R&R!! Oh and if any one wants to be a sweetheart, you can help me with a new story summary, I really want to right a story with a lot of chapters!!**

**xox, nia:)**

* * *

**The Way it's Supposed to End**

Massie Block had everything. Well, _almost_ everything.

She was gorgeous.

She was rich.

She was popular.

She had great friends.

_But_ the one thing she _wanted most_ was the one thing she _couldn't have_.

Massie was sitting alone at the table watching as her friends were having ten times more fun than she was having. But then again, everyone was having more fun then her. Claire was dancing with Cam, Alicia sitting on Josh talking to Kemp, Kristen was with her soccer friends, and Dylan was with Plovert, and Derrick was flirting with Duh-livia. Wait a minute, pause, rewind, why was he with _her_? Duh-livia wasn't half as pretty as Massie and she was dumber than bread. Oh yeah, Derrick didn't think Duh-livia was _immature_.

Massie was supposed to be the one having the most fun and dancing like there's no tomorrow. It was _her_ prom, and she was the _alpha_ of BOCD.

She decided sitting here alone wouldn't make her feel any better, so she stood up and went to find Dempsey. He was sitting with the semi-LBR Layne, so she thought she could save him, and make him dance with her.

"Hey Dempsey," Massie said flirtatiously, "You want to dance?" She put on a sexy, confident grin that she knew no one could resist. He shook his head and they walked to the center of the dance floor and started dancing crazily. All eyes were on them, well mostly Massie, and whispers were taking over the room. She kept most of her focus on Dempsey's green eyes, but she would glance over at Derrick every couple of minutes.

He was looking _right back_ at her, so she decided to stop dancing and get a fresh breathe of air. "I'm gunna go get some fresh air," She said and gave Dempsey a kiss on the cheek.

She walked out of the room like model and smirked at everyone's envious stares. She thought the PC would follow, but instead they just stood there continuing what they were doing.

She reached the parking lot and sat on a nearby bench, taking off her heels. She heard a door open and slam shut, and she figured it was the PC.

"Jeeze, I thought you guys were just going to—," Massie started but then realized it was one tall, male figure, "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were my friends."

"Massie saying sorry? That's different." The boy said. The voice was familiar. _Derrick_. He came out of the shadow and into her clear view, her heart jumped, but she knew she couldn't show her feelings like Kuh-laire does, so she said with an attitude, "Ugh, Derrick. Are you a hamburger?

"Oh no, not these again," Derrick said rolling his eyes, "No. I am not a hamburger," Derrick said flatly.

"Than why are you all up in my grill?"

"Wow, I don't know how I didn't get that one," Derrick said while sitting down next to Massie. She scooted over and complained, "Can't you just leave me alone. You've done enough trouble."

"What did I do to cause you trouble, oh powerful one?" Derrick asked sarcastically.

"Ugh, whatevs. And you say _I'm_ the immature one." Massie stood up and started to walk away, but stopped when Derrick yelled, "Oh, so it's about that?"

Massie turned around and walked up to derrick and pushed him as hard as she could, even though it didn't work.

"You are such an, an, an _ass_. To think I even wanted you back. Stupid, stupid me." With that she walked away, head up high, but her eyes were filled with tears.

She sat down next to a bush and cried her eyes out for a good ten minutes. Her face was buried into her prom dress, which was now ruined, until she heard a noise. She looked up to see Derrick standing in front of her with flowers that he ah-bviously picked from a nearby garden since there was dirt and roots at the bottom. "I wanted you back, too."

Derrick grabbed Massie's hands and pulled her up onto her feet. He hugged her waist and slammed his lips onto hers without hesitating. She slowly wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned in closer to make the kiss even more passionate. They pulled up for air and Massie smiled and said, "This is the way it's supposed to end." She kissed him again like there was no tomorrow.

Massie Block had everything. Well, actually, yup that's about right now.

She was gorgeous.

She was rich.

She was popular.

She had great friends.

She now had _him_.


End file.
